Shawn and the Beanstalk
'Shawn & The Beanstalk '''is the 1st episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Shawn is concerned that his plant is not growing, Barney informs him that plants need time to grow. This leads to a whole day talking about ''plants. Barney and the gang even tell their own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk" in a Seussian rhyme. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Looby Loo #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Growing #Mister Sun #The Raindrop Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect Our Earth #I Love You Cast *Barney *Tosha *Jason *Min *Shawn *David (cameo) *Maria (cameo and debut) Trivia *Tosha wears the same shirt from Up We Go!, and the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996). And a hairstyle. *Jason wears the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. and the same clothes from My Friend The Post Man and Cousins. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser And Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same shirt from Becky's Choclate Treats. And the same clothes from The Music Video. And a little long hair. *Brooke wear the same clothes from The Music Video and I Like To Be A Hero. And a pony tail. *The Barney comes to life, was also used in "The Sword Who Lived In The King", "We Use Our Eyes", and "The Music Video" in the episode. *This episode marks the debut of the Treehouse and the The Adventure Screen. *This episodes marks Maria' and Brooke's first appearance on the show she's seen in the beginning singing Looby Loo. *Second time Kids During "Looby Loo", first was "I Like To Eat Some Cookies". *This group (Min, Jason, Tosha, and Shawn) also appeared in Barney Safety and Great Summer. *This was first time Jason Min and Tosha by Clap Our Hands. *Three of the Kids (Min, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in the Barney segment of "Kids for Character." *This and If the Shoe Fits... were the only 2 Season 3 episodes to air in February. *The first the Barney Season 2 doll from the 1995 Season 3 episodes, since "Help Protect the Earth (episode)" until Season 3 finale of the "Up We Go! of Barney doll from Season 3 episode is used. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 19 for Original Aired Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 30 for Plant Your Very Own Garden Finally in December 2019! Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! # Barney Theme Song (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Let's Play Lobby Loo! (Clip and audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney Lobby Loo (1992 Version) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from Hola, Mexico!) # David, Maria and Brooke leaving the playground (Clip and audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from Rock with Barney! and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Let's play ball next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) # Barney comes to life (The Alphabet Zoo!) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # All Beans! (Clip and audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Hi Tosha, Jason and Min (A New Friend) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from A New Friend) # Growing All Beans (Clip and audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from It's Home To Me! and Seven Days A Week!) #Barney Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow (2000 Version) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (Let's Eat!'s version) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Let's Eat!) # Barney comes to play (Picture This!) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney Says Segment (Shawn & the Beanstalk!) ( # And remember, I love you! (Barney Safety's version) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Barney Safety) # Barney End Credits (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Playing It Safe!) Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! # Barney Theme Song (Shawn & the Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Let's make a newspaper to get some recyle been for Derek! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Barney Lobby Loo (1995 Version) (Clip from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Ashley comes to visit and she leaves (Reprise) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! (with the audio) and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, You Are Special! and Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Monty is take the snow home and he leaving the Canada (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games, Rock with Barney! and Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Ants leave (Clip and audio from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Playing basketball! (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Barney comes to life (Shawn & the Beanstalk!) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Shawn Magic Words! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Shawn & The Benatalk!) #Hi Mario (Shawn & the Beanstalk!) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) #Emily’s rhyme (Clip from Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm! / A “Little” Mother Goose and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) #Treasure up (Clip and Audio from Easy Does It! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) #Barney Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow (1995 Version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Flower!!! (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Let's go see the cars in the treehouse! (Clip and audio from Count Me In! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Barney Help Protect the Earth (Season 3's version) (Clip from Keep on Truckin' and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Surprise Baby Bop (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Shawn and the Beanstalk) # Barney I love you (Season 3 version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Kristen Says "Time to Go!". (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Shawn and the Beanstalk!, Come Blow Your Horn! (Gianna: See You Then!, Angela: See You Tonight!) and Puppy Love!) # Barney I love you Part 51 (Clip from Playing It Safe and Audio from Gone Fishing! and Shawn and the Beanstalk!) # Stephen leave while Miss Etta and Scooter saying Goodnight! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Imagination Island) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Shawn & the Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Barney comes to play (Shawn & the Beanstalk!) (Clip from Doctor Barney is Here! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Barney Says Segment (Shawn & the Beanstalk!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Shawn & the Beanstalk's version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Barney End Credits (Shawn & the Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation